No Honor Among Thieves
Overview :"A gang of bandits has tightened its grip on the southlands. Appease them or risk perilous travel in the region." Win the trust of Maul and the Iron Hammer Bandits by completing some unfinished business of theirs. Walkthrough Start this quest by speaking to Maul, who is located in the Aernst Castle Ruins south of the Vestad Hills. The Iron Hammer Bandits in the Aernst Castle Ruins are relatively friendly and will not attack the Arisen unless provoked. In order to gain his trust, Maul asks the Arisen to complete one of two tasks: either slay ten Westron Labrys Bandits, a rival female bandit gang; or deal with a deserter from their own ranks. The latter task is only possible if the Arisen has previously completed the quest An Uninvited Guest. ''Vanquish the rival thieves to the West'' The thieves Maul refers to are the members of the all-female bandits to the far northwest of Gransys near the Barta Crags. The Westron Labrys Bandits, who are led by their leader Ophis, make their base in The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort. Note: Killing any ten female bandits will suffice. The rival thieves are plentiful along the path leading northwest to the fort where their base of operations is located. The Arisen does not have to kill the bandits within The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort, or their leader Ophis. Once ten female bandits have been slain, report back to Maul to deliver the good news or continue to the next task. ''Dispose of a deserter from their gang'' The deserter Maul refers to is the bandit Pike, who can be found in Cassardis and was involved in the quest An Uninvited Guest. In order to do this task, that quest must have been completed. After "An Uninvited Guest" Pike can be found wandering Cassardis, mostly near Pablos' Inn, the Village Chapel or the Unusual Beach. Upon confronting him, he'll give a brief story about his past and how he was adopted by Maul and ask the Arisen what he should do. There are three choices: Only convincing Pike to return to the gang and repent for breaking his bandit's oath will further the quest. The other options cause him to remain in Cassardis, dithering. Alternatively, Pike can be assassinated in the village. Quest Successful Once either or both of the tasks have been completed, report back to Maul and observe the outcome. Maul is pleased that the Arisen has completed his tasks. If Pike was convinced to come back and give his life to Maul, Maul will be surprised that Pike has decided to come back, berate him for being a lousy thief and spare his life for the time being due to his loyalty and remorse. Maul will consider the Arisen to be an equal and will bestow Maul's Badge of Amity on the Arisen, which supposedly allows safe passage through the Vestad Hills. ;Rewards The quest reward consists of Maul's Badge of Amity, plus several thousand Experience Points, a few thousand Gold, and a few Rift Crystal. The rewards are greater if both tasks are done. Notes *This quest is not available until after the quest A Matter of Myrmidons. *Harming Pike sufficiently in order to catch him during the An Uninvited Guest quest will cause him to run away when attempting to speak to him about returning to face Maul's judgment. His affinity should eventually return to a level where he can be approached once more; however, shooting Pike and quickly pressing the talk button as he stands up will force him to converse. *If the male bandit camp becomes hostile, Ferrystone to a different location and then return 14 days later. *The quest will not start if A Troublesome Tome is the active quest. Simply change the active quest to allow Maul to give out this quest. * In order to get the 3rd Quest Knowledge Star, Pike needs to be convinced to return to Maul, in one playthrough; and ten Female Bandits need to be killed in another playthrough. **If both tasks are done in a single playthrough only 2* stars will be obtained. **(With 2 stars) If both tasks are completed before returning to Maul then the third knowledge star may not be obtained. Category:Sidequests Category:Iron Hammer Bandits